


Eclipse

by welcome2dgy



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2dgy/pseuds/welcome2dgy





	Eclipse

Jack快步朝最北面的房子走去，因为地势，这里显得格外昏暗，他推开一扇重兵把守的房间，早上袭击他的那个男人正被五花大绑的捆在椅子上，“都出去吧。”  
“可是王子…”  
“他要是能跑早就跑了，难道留下来吃晚饭吗？！”王子优雅平淡的语调里透着一股与生俱来的威慑感，守卫不再多言，从外面把门关上。  
那男人看起来很强壮，脸上似乎还涂了油彩，Jack背着手走到他面前一步远的地方与他对视，像在审视一匹从森林里跑来的狼。  
“年纪不大，胆子倒挺大，你就不怕我再攻击你？”那男人开口了，同时发出一声短促的嗤笑，他用打量小孩子似的目光打量着面前这个贵胄的小王子。  
Jack绷着表情，似乎完全没有被他的话所影响，他甚至温婉的笑了笑，“你瞧，我们素未谋面，你来杀我要么是向国王讨债，要么是帮别人讨债，所以单纯的讲，你我之间并没有结仇的理由，我为什么要怕？”  
男人没想到眼前这个看起来刚满20岁唇红齿白的小王子竟有着与外表完全不相符的心机，他突然来了些兴趣，将手腕上那块几乎被割断的绳子又塞了回去，“人可以为了生存和任何人成为敌人，你从小无忧无虑，这个道理不会懂的。”  
“无忧无虑？”Jack绕着他走了一圈，他单手托腮边走边思考这四个字，好像它们是什么无法读懂的高深学著。  
男人仰起脸朝有光的一面打量起王子，虽然是个男人，却长得十分好看，难怪外面总谣传国王的独子是个Gay，他正在全国范围的搜寻自己的私生子，这事差不多人尽皆知。  
“你喜欢老二吗？”他挑衅的看过去，笃信小王子即使再深谋远虑也从没被人如此粗鄙的侮辱过，Jack如他所料的停下了脚步，他背对着光影，这角度让男人看不见王子此刻的表情，他像被一团黑暗吞噬了般停在那，安静的看着他。  
“你是不是以为自己听错了？那我再重复一遍，你喜欢老…”  
“不，我听到了。我只是在思考如何回答你的问题，不过我想请你来王宫做客并不是为了窥探皇室的隐私，为了公平起见，你回答完我的问题，我才会回答你的问题，否则我会找条更粗的绳子来替代你手上的那条。”Jack突然凑到他面前，太近了！男人这下看清楚了，王子不仅没有表现出受辱，眉眼中反而透出看穿一切的自信，他得意的点了点对方的手腕，暗示他自己已经知道了那点鬼把戏。  
“好吧，是我太低估你了，你想知道什么。”  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“Curtis，如假包换！”  
“职业？”  
“原来是个猎人。”  
“原来?”  
Curtis咬了咬牙，“森林被国王砍的差不多了，要么离开家乡，要么换个职业，这很正常。”  
“你是说最北面的那片森林？”  
“森林？哈！那里现在是国王的行宫了，别告诉我你不知道？”Curtis看到王子露出一副被噎着的表情，看来他是真的不知道，他和他老爹的关系比外界传说的还要紧张。  
“听说国王还有个私生子？”  
Jack看了他一眼，眼神比刚才凌厉了些，“你也知道是听说的，老百姓还是操心生计要紧，将来谁做国王都和你没有关系。”  
Curtis笑了，他差点笑岔了气，“我只是问问私生子，这和谁做国王有什么关系？你可真是敏感，想当国王想疯了吧？”  
Jack气到两腮鼓起，他使了很大的力气甩了Curtis一巴掌，他可以忍受一个低等的贱民袭击他，甚至嘲笑他的性取向，但决不能容忍他们讥讽未来的国王。  
这一巴掌打的确实很重，但Curtis纹丝未动，他收起笑脸，眼色变得深沉，“我可不是一个普普通通的贱民，王子殿下，你不是问我现在做什么吗？现在我负责拿人钱财，替人消灾，那你猜猜是谁想要你的命？或许就是你那对你失望透顶的老爹，他也许已经找到了更好的接班人，你干嘛不现在就哭着去求他，让他再给你一次机会嗯？”  
Jack抽出了腰里的配剑，他这一天都在王宫里进行社交活动，王子的正装礼服还没来得及换，他本想趁事情被他父亲接手前尽快查出幕后指使，但这个男人似乎和王室斗争无关，仅仅是个拿钱干活的蠢货，他早就受够了对方的羞辱，此刻恨不得一剑杀了他。  
锋利的宝剑在刺穿Curtis的胸口前背那男人一把握住了，Jack愣了一下随机想到要喊人，但Curtis看出了他的想法，一把拉住他的手腕将人带进了怀里，王子跌到他腿上，被他一手捂住嘴，一手摁住了肩膀，他拼命的挣扎着，却无法与强壮的猎人抗衡，很快就流失了体力。  
Curtis见他的喘息越来越重，知道王子已经没什么力气了，他松开肩膀上的那只手夺过了对方的剑，轻轻松松就挑断了脚上的绳索，“你敢叫人我就让他们进来为你收尸，用我的命换你的，可不算亏本我的殿下。”  
Jack斜睨着他，不情不愿的点了点头，Curtis这才松开捂住他的手，却被对方抓住机会狠狠的咬在了手掌上。  
他像只小狼一样用力的叼着男人的手不松口，Curtis扔掉剑去掰他的牙，但毫无功效，Jack的眼睛都红了，他好像只是在单纯的泄愤，因为他是真的受尽了侮辱，不管对方是什么来路，他又是什么身份，他从来没享受过无忧无虑的生活，打从一开始这个混蛋就在戳他的伤口，他不想再做一个高高在上的王子了！  
血腥味从两人之间飘来，Curtis看到自己的血沾了王子一嘴，突然感到下腹发紧，Jack气红了脸又满嘴鲜血的正装模样让他整个人看起来都充满了奇怪的诱惑，Curtis不再和他的牙齿角力，他用另一只手迅速的解开了王子腰间的盘口，腰带落到地毯上发出一声闷响，Jack意识到时立刻松开了嘴巴去看自己的衣服，但Curtis比他还快，他没等王子反应过来就一把将人打横抱起，Jack吓坏了，准备喊叫之际Curtis朝他摇头，“你也知道自己的名声，被外面的守卫看到自己腰带大开的躺在一个刺客怀里会有什么后果嗯？王子饥不可耐，见到男人就主动投怀送抱这都是好听的，不好听的呢？你利用外交活动将自己的姘头送进皇宫就为了满足一时的性欲，国王会怎么想你？你们那岌岌可危的父子情恐怕会彻底荡然无存吧。”  
Jack彻底傻眼了，Curtis说的不是没有道理，到时候他父亲不会听他解释的，他忍辱这么多年，不能为了一个贱民就前功尽弃，他吸了吸鼻子，用赤红的眼睛去瞪那个男人，“你想怎么样？”  
“半个钟头前我会说我想杀了你然后去拿钱，现在…我们做个交易怎么样？”  
Jack在他怀里不安的抖动了一下，他不相信这家伙会提出什么公平的主意，“说吧。”  
Curtis压低身体凑到他耳边嗅了嗅王子身上的幽香，是上好的润肤油，只怕他的皮肤会比他想象的更好，“我帮你得到王位。”  
“什么？”Jack以为自己听错了，他转过头对上Curtis狼一样的眼睛，对方继续说道，“杀一个王子和杀另一个王子的区别是什么？”  
Jack沉默的看着他，不知道他在打什么主意。  
“前者目标明确，但身处王宫不易得手，危险性极高，我一不留神就有可能被你捉到，”他朝Jack努了努嘴，可能是想说比如此刻，但考虑到目前的制约方并不是自己，Jack翻了个白眼懒得陪他沾沾自喜，Curtis抱着他往里屋走，Jack再次变得慌乱，那男人没理会他，“而后者虽然不在明处，却毫无势力，只要比国王早一步找到他，实现起来简直易如反掌。”  
“可你连这事是不是真的都还没搞清楚，到哪去找？”  
“这事的确不能指望我，我只负责杀人，买凶的事还得靠你这个离消息最近的王子才能办到。”  
“你疯了？你想让我和你一起背上轼杀王族的罪名吗？我可不蠢。”  
“你蠢不蠢我不知道，我只知道如果你再继续做一个孤高自傲的王子只会眼睁睁的看着王位付诸他人，想想你父亲事在彼得的样子吧，他可没考虑过你的死活。”  
Curtis说的对，一旦那个私生子登基，他就再也没有其他出路了，往好的方面想，国王会赐封领地让他一辈子衣食无忧的远离王宫，但如果新国王是个多疑的人呢，Benjamin家族可从来都不缺自私冷漠的混蛋，那么他就有可能被囚禁、关押，甚至做那些新进贵族玩弄于股掌间的内臣，他不敢想象，仿佛自己未曾谋面的兄弟已经张开了锯齿獠牙向他扑来，“杀了他！！不惜一切代价一定要杀了他！！！”  
“嘘~~~别吵，你想让外面的人都听到吗？”Curtis压低嗓子冲他低吼，但Jack太敏感太激动了，胸腔里的东西被压抑了太久，他喘着粗气一边吸鼻子一边吞咽着自己的泪水，Curtis终于将他抱进了更里面的房间，那有张已经落满灰尘的床，他把王子放到床垫上，返身关上了门。  
“所以我们的交易达成了？”他走回到王子身边，在他面前跪下，捧起Jack的皮鞋，上等质地的软牛皮，来自南边，Curtis能从皮革的材质看出那些畜牲死前生活的地区。  
Jack仍然有些激动，但比刚才好多了，他舔了舔自己还染着血的嘴唇，捋了把头发，“你不会白帮我的对吗？多少钱？”  
“钱毕竟是有数的，要多少都不多。”  
“什么意思？难道还想让我分你半个国家吗？！”  
“半个国家？呵…那是以后的事情，现在我只要你能给的。”  
“我能给的？可我只有钱，或者哪天我父亲心情好时我还能帮你得到一个守卫长的工作。”Jack说这话时又变回了那个一脸高傲的小王子，他居高临下的朝跪在自己面前的Curtis挑眉，毫不避讳的展示着自己高人一等的身份。  
Curtis撇了撇嘴，但随即又笑了，他没直接回答这个问题，而是伸手脱掉了王子的皮鞋，Jack瑟缩了一下，立刻被对方拽住脚踝摁在了原地，他目睹了男人的手一点点爬进他的裤管，冰凉肮脏的手指尖在他小腿的脉络上滑动游走，激起他全身鸡皮疙瘩，“你不会是…你！你疯了！”Jack咬住嘴唇，忍受着从膝窝处传来的麻痒，手指紧紧攥住身下的床单。  
“有一种关系，比金钱来的更牢固，”Curtis一边吻着他的膝盖，一边回答，然后慢慢直起身体来到他眼前，“我想要你…这就是我此刻的条件。”说完不容反驳的狠狠吻住了那张令他肖想已久的红唇，王子连一丝反抗的余地都没有，就被这个男人压到了床垫里，他试图挣扎了几下，可是Curtis并没有他预料中的那样粗暴，他的舌头很灵巧，嘴巴也很热，缠着他的时候就像在舔好吃的奶油，一点点一寸寸的将他裹进嘴里，他开始慢慢变得有些恍惚，手臂不知何时就缠上了那男人的脖子，他们越吻越激烈，到最后Jack的衣服已经被解开了大半而不自知，他气喘吁吁的被Curtis揉乱头发，脖子上也都是红色的手印，这男人对待他总好像要把他拆吃入腹，Jack平复着自己的呼吸，看到对方已经开始脱衣服，他突然又后悔了。  
“你…外面…外面还有…”  
“除非国王召见，不过他现在应该正忙着招待邻国的子爵夫人，那寡妇可是出了名的美艳，看来为了开发的事他们也真是绞尽脑汁了。”  
“你还知道合作开发的事？”Jack没想到这个猎人？屠夫还是杀手什么的家伙，居然比他想到的更有来头。  
“干我这行的总得了解各种社交圈子，不然怎么知道谁得罪过谁，又或者谁每晚都处心积虑的想要另一个人的命呢。”  
Curtis点了点他的鼻子，被Jack挥开了，“去洗洗你的脸，太脏了！我不能接受这个。”他拽紧领口一副抵死不从的贞烈模样逗笑了Curtis，“脏？那是伪装用的油彩，水是洗不掉的，当然也蹭不到你身上，已经干了。”说着他用手指往嘴里蘸了些唾液，然后在下巴上用力的蹭了蹭，那地方果然毫无变化，“你瞧，别担心会蹭在你的身上，你刚才亲我的时候可没想这么多。”  
Jack被他说的脸色发红，雪白的手指攥在镶嵌着红宝石的衣领上，让Curtis再次感到浑身冒火。  
“你最好快点拿主意，趁我还是个正人君子之前。”  
“之后呢？”  
“之后我会狠狠的操你，直到你哭着去你爸爸那告状，但你计划谋杀他私生子的事，我也会一起和国王做个交代。”  
“你这根本就是威胁！”  
“那要看你怎么选了，如果你选前者当然就不会有这一条。”  
而那个前者就是他主动投怀送抱，这是什么狗屁的选择题！Jack咬牙切齿的瞪着对面那个已经开始漫不经心脱起衣服的混蛋，终于极为不情愿的松开了手指，他自暴自弃的将头歪向一侧，完全任对方予取予求的样子，“也趁我还没有反悔之前。”他的声音很小，但Curtis听到了，男人已经露出了自己健壮赤裸的身体，Jack不敢去看，他虽然喜欢男人，可并不是一个私生活糜烂的王室，他把大部分时间都花在了政治追求上，也可能正是如此，他的父亲才会对他十分忌惮。  
Curtis爬过去将他拉到身下，Jack紧闭着双眼，颤抖的睫毛间有些湿润，Curtis低下头吻上他的眼睛，Jack为此又抖了一下，但Curtis的唇好像带着魔力，他吻到哪，哪里就会感到一阵轻松平静，油彩的味道窜进他鼻子时，男人的舌头已经再次钻进了他的嘴里，他们搅动着彼此的舌尖，Curtis在用一种极为轻佻的方式吻他，他在他口中一进一出，同时下身还不停的顶弄着Jack的大腿，那里已经鼓起来了，炙热的温度绷在裤子里，让Jack十分难受。  
Curtis吻了他一会，手指沿着他敞开的领口摸到他的锁骨，果然如他想象的那样柔滑，也带着好闻的乳液味道，“你是不是每天都用牛奶洗澡？”他在王子的肩膀上半真半假的啃了一口，满意的听到身下传来吸气声，“当然不是。”Jack回答，声音很急，Curtis无声的笑了，带着厚茧的指腹蹭在Jack身上留下很多红痕，“我真想他妈的立刻就操哭你，瞧瞧你这欠虐的身体！”  
Jack再次打了个哆嗦咬紧嘴唇，他的内心突然升起一股奇怪的感觉，从前没人敢对他如此粗鲁无礼，即使性爱也是一样的乏味无趣，但Curtis的脏话却让他觉得激动，他似乎喜欢这个，喜欢被粗暴的揉捏还有狠狠的进入，但是他不敢说，这下他的裤子因幻想而变得更紧了。  
Curtis看着他的反应挑了挑眉，“我猜对了王子殿下，你果然喜欢这个~”  
羞耻感奇异的令人沉醉，Jack睁开红透的眼圈，委屈的朝男人摇了摇头，这个天生的小骗子！Curtis粗暴的扯开他的衣服，一粒扣子被绷到了床下，但没人顾的上去找它，Jack露出白皙紧实的胸膛，两颗乳首已经挺起，刚好被人叼进嘴里，他发出轻微的啜泣，深知自己什么声音最棒，倒不是说他进行过这方面的锻炼，只是Jack力求完美，任何事情都早有准备。  
“别学那些贱货哭哭啼啼的，你不用刻意讨好我，我自然会让你哭着求我！”  
被揭穿的王子恼羞成怒，他抬起腿朝对方踢了过去，Curtis连躲都没躲，正好将自己嵌进Jack的腿间，然后急不可待的剥掉了他的裤子，露出他已经兴奋到流出前液的分身，“看来我错怪你了，你是真的挺激动嘛~”男人揶揄的用手指弹了弹他粉色的顶端，Jack觉得自己的脸都能烤肉排了。  
事实上Curtis自己也好不了多少，尤其当Jack还穿着王子礼服，光裸着两条大腿躺在他面前时，他差点鼻子发热。  
将人推倒，Curtis一手在Jack的胸前揉捏，一手来到他圆润的屁股上，那两团肉比他摸过的所有屁股都更有弹性，果然是养尊处优的王子。  
Jack被他揉的前面更硬了，他想伸手去碰一下又担心对方说他急不可待，只能躺在那喘粗气，Curtis看他的身体越来越红，知道自己已经挑起了小王子的情欲，他低头咬了口Jack的脖子，留下一个不重的牙印，然后顺着对方形状好看的锁骨一直舔到Jack的小腹，在那处已经高高挺起的勃起前打着转，Jack为此而夹紧双腿，头不停往后仰去，拱起的身体正好让胸膛露出衣服两侧，领口的宝石此刻还不如他沾满口水的乳尖红艳，那里已经被Curtis咬红了，变得比原来大了一倍。  
他摊在发霉的床单上不停的往Curtis的喉咙深处挺进，男人一边抠弄着他的后穴，一边给他做了几次深喉，Jack从未经历过这个，差点死在对方的嘴里，他感觉眼前都是白光，连身后什么时候被钻入了三根手指都没有察觉，Curtis把他里里外外的舔了个遍，不过就像那男人承诺的，他身上没有沾到一点油彩，但到处都是被啃出来的紫红痕迹，看来明天只能穿高领服装了。  
Curtis将他拽起来，换自己躺在下面，然后让Jack趴在他的腿上，男人充满雄性气味的勃起立刻弹到了他眼前，他当然明白这体位是什么意思，但他没做过这事，谁敢让王子给自己口交，就算他是个同性恋王子也不行，但Curtis好像觉得这事挺正常的，他连一点犹豫或者侮辱性都没有，自然而然的捧起Jack丰满具有弹性的屁股，舔上了中间那道缝，Jack舒服的吸了口气，在对方越来越有力的舔弄下终于低下了他高贵的头，开始像舔棒冰一样去舔面前的那根热气腾腾的老二。  
Curtis被他毫无技巧的动作撩拨的有些激动，虽然知道Jack的生疏理由可能更多来自于成长环境，但自己作为第一个能让王子开尊口的男人，多少还是满足了他的虚荣心，他奖励似的拍了拍Jack的屁股，手掌沿着腰线在他的身上来回抚摸，他突然发现小王子的腰身极窄，屁股却很俏，“你可真是天生挨操的命！”他发狠的在Jack的屁股上咬了一口，对方立刻因疼痛而向前躲去，这一下让Curtis达到了难以置信的深度，Jack差点吐出来，他张开嘴大口的喘着气，被男人从后面拽回胸膛里搂紧，“再吸就被你弄出来了，我饥渴的小王子。”  
Jack已经习惯了被他调笑，他喘着气，嘴巴比刚才还红，口水弄了自己一下巴，弄的Curtis的耻毛都湿了，男人将手指伸到他嘴边，他低下眼睛看了一下，是刚刚帮自己扩张过的那只手，本能上他是排斥的，但Curtis的眼神里透露着不容拒绝的意味，他完全沉浸在了对方的雄性侵略之中，像头臣服的雌兽一般伸出舌头去舔舐他的伴侣。  
他几乎把Curtis的手指舔遍了，那上面还带着一圈充满了血腥味的伤口，也被他一一清理了干净，“转过去！”Curtis用发红的眼珠瞪着他，他听话的转过了身体，用最羞耻的姿态去迎接男人的侵入。  
Curtis将自己被彻底湿润的手指再次送进Jack的身体，比刚刚顺畅多了，他一边用粗壮的指节操着小王子的入口，一边在他雪白的背上留下更多的吻痕，Jack的身体要比他想象的更加富有趣味，他甚至不需要照顾他的前面，他自己就能保持挺立，Curtis闷在他耳边朝他笑，热气都钻进了Jack的耳朵。  
“有什么可笑的？”  
“没什么，我要进去了，你准备好了吗？”他灵活的舌头又在Jack的耳窝里来回舔了一圈，Jack被他弄的说不出话，只能断断续续的点了点头，手指攥紧床单，胸口几乎贴到了床垫，这姿势可真是火辣的撩人，Curtis拍了拍他玩火的屁股，沉下身体，重重的挺进了那处火热的甬道。  
Jack差点喊出来，他没想到Curtis比他看起来的还要粗，他闭上眼咬住自己的手臂，那表情也不知是享受还是忍受，一种完全被贯穿被占有的感觉从心里升起，他为自己而感到羞耻惭愧，可更多的是满足。  
Curtis呼了几口气，Jack实在太紧了，箍的他根本没法动，“疼吗？一会就好了。”他沉浸在对方柔嫩的包裹中，小幅度的晃动着。  
Jack很想告诉他，自己不是个处，用不着这样好心的解说，但随着男人越来越激烈的动作，他唯一能发出的就是呵呵的吐气声，尤其当Curtis的顶端擦过他的前列腺，Jack只觉得全身的血管都在沸腾，他像被人扔进了熔炉，脑子里一片浆糊，只知道甩着头发出啜泣的呻吟。  
Curtis握住眼前圆润的屁股，故意在推进时放慢速度，抽出的却极快，他知道Jack已经彻底迷失在了情欲中，所以决定和小王子好好的温存一下，毕竟王室贵族可不是都有机会体验这些的。  
他将自己的阴茎整根没入Jack湿滑的穴口，重重顶在他的前列腺上，然后打着转的去摩擦那片敏感带，Jack被他压在身下，双手早就支撑不住身体了，他现在几乎是趴在床垫上任由Curtis玩弄，但这姿势不太好，男人不停的去拽他的腰，他软的就像被剔了骨头，Curtis让他什么姿势他就什么姿势，泪水沾满了睫毛，“别…别这样…啊…哈啊…我…呜嗯……不！”他摇着头坐在男人的阴茎上，乳头再次被咬到红肿，Curtis握紧他的脖子，窒息带来的快感让他爽到眼睛都翻了上去，“别？你都爽成这样了还跟我撒谎！你这个淫荡的小骗子，以后如果做了国王会不会在议事的时候也塞着电动玩具嗯？我真怕我满足不了你！”  
Jack为对方描述的那场景彻底哭了出来，他的牙齿打着颤根本收不住自己的口水，泪水糊了一脸，已经射过一次的地方也被染的乱七八糟。  
“你可真是个糟糕透了的小王子~”Curtis将他整个人压在身下，抬起一条腿到自己的肩膀上，两只手狠狠捏住他的乳头，这样几近对折的体位让Jack的屁股翘到了最高，每一次的挺进都能达到最深的地方。  
“求你…不要…求求你啊啊…哈啊啊…”Jack泣不成声的胡乱咕哝着，他甚至都不知道自己在说什么，他一边哽咽一边吸着气的流泪，床单上一片狼藉，他的礼服也早就被扔到了地上，高贵的红宝石被掩埋在尘土里，像一粒毫不起眼的沙砾。  
“我答应你一定帮你实现王位，但从今以后，我会是你的禁卫长，记住！是唯一的，否则我就会像今天一样在王宫的大门口狠狠的操哭你！懂吗？”  
Jack立刻颤抖着点头答应了，Curtis最后将自己的阴茎狠狠挺到最深处时射在了王子的身体里，火热的液体打在他的内壁上，他在彻底陷入昏迷前只记得那男人露出了一个罕见的温柔微笑，并将他汗湿的额发顺去耳后，“你是我的了。”他宣布，然后吻住了Jack的唇。

end


End file.
